


Mister Styles?

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, idk ill tag it as that, if you can think of any other tags message me fuck, is this crossdressing, larry stylinson - Freeform, older!harry, um harry also divorces his wife, um its sort of the usual tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Louis just sat there, shifting himself on his lap, his breath quickening and his hands loosening in front of him. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry whispered, feeling his cock beginning to stiffen in his pants. He felt like such a teenager for getting hard already but he couldn’t help himself, Louis looked so delectable, like he was being served to him on a silver platter. Just, fuck, he needed him so badly.</p><p>He felt one of Louis’ hands in his hair as he asked,”What else do you wanna do to me, Mr. Styles?”, and Harry felt himself jump when Louis’ lips latched onto his neck, suckling on his skin and biting down slightly.</p><p>Or where Louis is a housekeeper and Harry is a rich older guy and it sounds cliche and it really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Styles?

**Author's Note:**

> SoI wanted to write this for a while but then it turned into like a sugar daddy thing but it's not a sugar daddy thing and this just went everywhere but idc because I actually wrote something so enjoy ?????
> 
> My blog is http://abstractlouis.tumblr.com/
> 
> **ALSO** warning of divorce, Harry and his 'wife' get divorced and there's yelling and such if youdon't feel comfortable reading that xx
> 
> Also guys I know my smut is fucking shit okay I fucking know, I've gotten like four comments saying that it's shit, you don't need to tell me anymore. There's a fucking reason why I haven't written for six months. Also, I didn't use the word thrust because some people didn't like it and thought I should use a different word. but I don't write this for those who don't fucking enjoy. So if you don't like it, fuck off, I'm sorry. I don't know about you but I'd fucking NEVER tell anyone that their smut was badly written. I might help them out but what you did was just plain out rude. Sorry if you didn't like it. I'll be sure to not write smut anymore if you care so much.

**I would just like to thank the wonderful and lovely[Faith](http://harryindallas.tumblr.com/) for betaing this and helping me out when I was stuck! She's a wonderful writer, and you should check her out!**

~

"Harry, why don’t you ever leave that damn office of yours? It’s starting to get fucking old, we never see each other anymore because I’m either working or you’re working and we never spend any time together anymore. It’s not gonna work like this, Harry. I can’t deal with this." 

Harry sighed and stared off into space as his wife nagged him for the same old shit. The dishes weren’t done, the bed was a mess, he was constantly in his office. But he’d left to get himself some tea but that wasn’t enough for her. And the worst part was that their poor little housekeeper had to listen in on all of it all of the time.

Honestly, Harry didn’t love his wife anymore. They married when he was 21 and young and naive and didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He didn’t even think he loved her in the beginning of the relationship. He just got with her to be married, and really he didn’t plan on marrying her. He just wanted to be her boyfriend for a bit and then call it off, but things got out of hand and he made the wrong decision.

So they’d been married for ten years and now he didn’t want to be with her anymore. She was a prude and would yell at him all of the time for stupid crap, and he was so tired of it. He wanted a divorce.

No, wait. He needed a divorce.

He couldn’t stand the sight of her anymore, she made him sick to his stomach and he just couldn’t do this anymore. Anyways, he wanted something new to spice up his life. And she just wasn’t cutting it.

“You’re not even gonna say anything?” Harry stayed quiet. “You know what? Fuck you, Harry. I’m headed for work, you can go and be an arse if you like.” She growled, hostility dripping from her words as she slammed the door behind her. He was quite glad that she had left, otherwise he’d need to leave himself and go have a drink with his boys. And God knows how long he’d be out.

“Are you alright Mr. Styles?” A sweet and dainty voice asked him, his housekeeper walking up to him with the kettle in his hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He answered absent-mindedly. He watched as he stepped over to the stove, placing the kettle on top before wiping his hands on his apron. He never really took the time to get to know his little helper, he’d done loads for Harry and he never even had asked him for his name. He seemed kind enough, and then Harry suddenly felt so bad for never talking to him. Lord knows how lonely he must be in their house all day just cleaning and cooking and doing little favors for Harry.

“What’s your name again?” He asked as the man pulled a mug down from the cabinet, placing it on the coaster in front of him. He looked at him a bit surprised, smiling, his eyes lighting up.

“Well, I’m Louis, sir. Louis Tomlinson, but you can just call me Louis.”

He grinned as Louis and thanked him for his cup, and then in a split second he made a decision that seemed like the nicest thing he’d done for Louis since he’d started working for them a few months ago. Actually, it was probably the only thing he’d done for him.

“Louis, why don’t you grab a chair and have a cup of tea with me? You seem absolutely exhausted.”

So Louis did. He sat opposite of Harry at the table and sipped at his tea and told Harry his life story. He was 21, born in Doncaster, had 5 sisters, was living on his own in a small apartment in the city. He’d taken the job of being the Styles’s housekeeper when he moved here and saw an ad. And ever since he was perfectly content with himself.

Harry hated that he’d never really talked to Louis before, he was a delightful young man and was so sweet and all. And yeah, Harry had noticed how pretty he was, with his pretty feathery fringe and his delectable curvy body and his cute little hands. He had no idea how he had managed to ignore him this whole time that he had been working here.

“I’m so sorry I never really spoke to you before, Louis.” He said, shaking his head in his own disapproval. “It was rather rude, really. I’ve loved talking to you but I must be getting back to work. Please bring me some coffee and a sandwich.”

He thanked Louis for the nice conversation and headed back for his office, and though he was still pissed at his wife, he had set his sights on someone new.

And that was their pleasant and affable housekeeper.

~

Two weeks had passed since their first conversation, and Harry’s wife was getting on his last nerve and Louis was standing over by the piano, wiping the top of it off as she screamed at Harry.

“Harry EDWARD Styles you have got to be fucking with me!” She shouted, her neck red and her  _perfectly_  manicured nails digging into the palms of her hands. Harry had just told her that he wanted a divorce, and she really wasn’t taking it all that well. “No, no I REFUSE. How the hell could you do this to me?! Ten fucking years means  _nothing_ to you I suppose? But so fucking be it, I’m moving out. I’m the one that’s leaving you, Harry, and you can live on your lazy ass here for all I care. Go and waste your time here and at that stupid fucking job of yours, go ahead.”

She stormed upstairs and shuffled around for about ten minutes while Harry sat on the couch and tried to collect his composure. He didn’t want this to end badly, he just wanted her to get out of his life and leave him be. He just wanted this to be over so he could go and move on to better things. He was about to get a new promotion at work and he couldn’t let her get in the way of that.

He saw Louis by the piano raising his eyebrows at him as she came stomping back down the stairs, lugging two gigantic suitcases behind her. As he approached the front door she set them down and pushed her hair from her eyes, sighing. “I sure as Hell hope you’re happy.”

She then left the house and slammed the door, and though Harry didn’t know where she was going, he really didn’t care. And yeah, he really was happy.

“I’m-I’m sorry you had to endure that, Louis.” He stammered out, wiping his palms on his dress pants before standing up.

“It’s alright Mr. Styles, no harm no foul. Anyways, no offense, but she was quite a biotch.”

Harry laughed and stepped over to where Louis was, resting his arms on the top of the piano. “None taken, really.” He replied, watching as Louis stuffed the used rag into his back pocket.

He couldn’t make a move right now. Not after he’d broken it off with his wife, that’s just wrong. He’d have to wait a while, see if Louis would want to, like, hang out with him or be with him or something. And hey, he was willing to wait for him. Louis was still his housekeeper, was still gonna be there every day from seven to eleven. It would be nice not to have his wife running her mouth all of the time.

So he waited.

~

“Louis, can you bring the paper in for me, please?” Harry asked, absent-mindedly typing away on his laptop for a client. He hated working hours at a time at home, but he’d rather be home than he cooped up at work. At least here he could work in the peace of his own home, and also he didn’t have to wear a tie.

“Here you are, sir.” Louis set the paper beside him on his desk, but that was the last thing Harry was paying attention to. When Louis had called him sir, his heart rate went through the roof, and he hoped Louis hadn’t noticed how he had sort of groaned at it. He didn’t know what it was, but when Louis called him that, it could really get his blood pumping.

“Thank you, Louis.” And he had expected Louis to leave, but instead, he leaned down and gave Harry and peck on the cheek, whispering,”No problem.” In his ear before he stood back up and left, shutting the door behind him.

Okay, so, Harry really didn’t think that would happen. He really didn’t think so. And it’s not that he wasn’t happy about it because, well, he wanted to do worse to Louis. But He had no idea where that had come from. Just, boop, a kiss on the cheek out of nowhere.

So he sort of took that as a sign that Louis did, in fact, want him, too.

And though it was so completely cheesy that he had an interest in his housekeeper, he could care less. Like, who else got the chance to get with someone so brilliant and amazing? Harry had found himself in some difficult situations before, but this one wasn’t difficult at all. Louis wanted him. He wanted Louis. There really wasn’t anything else he needed to make his move.

So he waited an hour and a half. He sat there and tried to work but couldn’t, images of the little housekeeper filling his mind. And he couldn’t stop imagining him in the little outfit he had bought him, though Louis didn’t know it yet. God, he had been waiting for so long. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to Louis, knew when and where and how and just, fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

He pressed the pager to have Louis come to him. His hands sweating, heart racing, shaking his leg like a mad man. He didn’t see how he was so nervous, he was a thirty year old man for christ sakes! He could handle this. He could do this. No holding back now.

He heard a quick rap at his door before Louis was peeking his head from behind the door, looking a bit worried. “Yes, sir?”

“Louis, please, come in. And shut the door.” He waved for him to come in as he shut his laptop. He had to swallow the lump in his throat as Louis stood in front of him, hands clasped in front of him, head down, feet shuffling. He looked more nervous than he was.

“So, this is about what happened earli-” he started, but was cut off by Louis, his voice sounding rushed and pleading.

“Mr. Styles, I’m  _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was just so caught up with myself and it was inappropriate and rude and I’m sorry I hope this doesn’t change anything between us because I really like you alright and I like talking to you and being around you and please I’m sorry.” He babbled on, leaving Harry a gaping mess, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to play it off cool but he was really surprised. Louis didn’t have anything to be sorry for.

“Louis, stop, please.”

And Louis did, he kept his head down shamefully and twiddled his thumbs, cheeks red and lips pouted out. He looked so fucking adorable, standing there.

“it’s okay.” He finally said after a long silence. “Come ‘ere.”

He motioned for Louis to come over and watched as he complied, stepping over. Harry pat his lap and smirked as Louis blushed, avoiding eye contact. He had to bite his lip as Louis’ round bum was set on his thighs, his hands still in front of him.

“It’s okay, Louis. Because you know what?” He asked, tilting Louis’ chin towards him, trying to make eye contact. “I feel the same.”

He felt his heart leap as Louis’ eyes widened, his precious pink lips opening slightly. “Y - you what?”

Harry nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Louis looked so fuckable right now, seemed so innocent for a fucking 21 year old and so… Just so perfect.

“Mmhmm, and you know what else?” This was it. He was about to say this. He was gonna do it, there was no stopping him. And then it just came out, well, more-so kinda slipped out. He was practically fumbling with the words as they slipped from his tongue. He leaned in and whispered into Louis’ ear in what he hoped to be a sexy tone,”I also wanna fuck you until you can’t feel your legs.”

And, okay, he didn’t exactly think that would go too well. Considering Louis had only so much as kissed his cheek but a man needs what he needs. Harry hadn’t had sex for probably over a year, and for a fit guy and all it was really kind of sad. And, hey, Louis was readily available to him whenever. But honestly, it was more than that. He did really like Louis, he had such a kind heart and bright soul and he was always so giving and heartfelt when he was with Harry. Maybe Louis could even be his boyfriend one day. Hey, anything can happen.

He heard Louis gasp and felt pretty proud of himself. And he also hoped that Louis wouldn’t just get up and run away, because then he’d have a real problem on his shoulders.

But Louis just sat there, shifting himself on his lap, his breath quickening and his hands loosening in front of him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry whispered, feeling his cock beginning to stiffen in his pants. He felt like such a teenager for getting hard already but he couldn’t help himself, Louis looked so delectable, like he was being served to him on a silver platter. Just, fuck, he needed him so badly.

He felt one of Louis’ hands in his hair as he asked,”What else do you wanna do to me, Mr. Styles?”, and Harry felt himself jump when Louis’ lips latched onto his neck, suckling on his skin and biting down slightly.

His mind was racing, because he had Louis right here in front of him and he was giving him a love bite and he hadn’t even felt this turned on when he was first with his wife. But this wasn’t about his wife, this was about Louis and what he wanted to do to him, and it was all so surreal but he was so happy it was happening. 

“I wanna bend you over this desk and fuck you until your thighs are shaking. And I want to spank that pretty little ass of yours. Will you let me spank you, Louis?” He asked in a low and gravely voice, his breathing getting heavier and his head spinning. This might actually be happening, if Louis didn’t completely freak and run out then this could actually happen. Fuck.

Louis made a little noise in the back of his throat. “Mhm.” He nodded slowly.

"C’n I - fuck, can I kiss you?" Harry blurted out, but he didn't really know why he had to ask. He'd just said all of these things to Louis, but really, he wanted to make sure he was up for it too.

Louis nodded slowly, and then he was leaning forward and then their lips were touching and Louis tasted like tea and mint toothpaste and Louis’ smaller hands were winding around his neck and it was all going so deliciously fast. He was loving this way too much, loved the way Louis twirled at the hairs on the nape of his neck, loved how Louis felt on his lap, Jesus, he loved this too much.

He let his hands wander on Louis' body, his fingertips feeling on the skin of his back, trying to memorize every crevice and dip on him. He grabbed him by the waist and kissed his with more force and vigor, their noses bumping, Louis' giggling in the midst of it all. He loved that sound so much, he might;'ve wanted to hear it forever and ever. It was such a light and carefree sound, so different from what he was used to hearing.

He pressed his lips against Louis' again, tasting the sweet flavor of Louis' lips on his own. He hesitated before he tried to slip his tongue into his mouth, but Louis complied immediately, letting himself be taken over.

Harry pulled Louis closer to him, but if he were to get any closer they probably would've been fused together into one. He couldn't ignore the fact that his cock was practically hurting, constrained by his pants and with Louis sitting right on top of him, it made it all 1000% more than what it actually was.

"My, my, Harry." Louis giggled, his smile practically lighting up the room. "That's quite a friend you've got there."

He twitched a little as Louis squeezed the bulge in his pants, giving him some sort of relief, but really, he wanted more. He wanted so much more.

"Get off, come on." Harry mumbled, and his heart nearly shattered from the disappointed expression on Louis' face. He hoped he could redeem himself within the next 3 seconds. "I've got a little present for you."

And just like that was Louis' smile back on his face, making him look probably ten years younger than he actually was. Harry reached under his desk and pulled out a box, and Louis eagerly took it into his arms.

"Now go and check it out, come back in here when you're done." And then Louis was gone, leaving Harry to sit there with his own thoughts. He was sort of starting to regret getting Louis his little present, like what if Louis thought he was some sort of creep for even thinking about getting that. He had to admit it was kind of weird planning ahead like that but when he's set on something, he has to go through with it. That day he was watching Louis fold the laundry, he couldn't stop his mind from getting the best of him and thinking of him in-. Just, wow. He couldn't wait to see him in it.

His thoughts were cut off from the sound of Louis knocking on the door. And then he emerged in the doorway, looking down shyly, eyelashes too long to be real and wearing his 'gift'. His legs were looking so completely sinful in the stockings, the braces connecting them to the little black lace panties he was wearing. On his torso was a sexy maid's outfit, the ruffles at the bottom barely covering his thighs and the top of it revealing his soft golden skin of his shoulders and his collarbones. And in his hair was a pretty black ribbon, tied into a bow onto the side. He looked absolutely precious.

"Um- d- d'you like it?" Harry questioned, unable to keep his eyes off of him at this point. He hoped Louis was as fond of it as he himself was.

He clenched his jaw as Louis licked his luscious pink lips, playing with the bottom of the outfit as he stepped up to Harry. "I love it. Thank you, Mr. Styles." Louis nearly squeaked, his cheeks red and his fringe going everywhere already. 

"I'm glad you do. Now why don't you bend over my desk and give me a nice view of your ass, yeah?" He commanded, and saying it made him feel so powerful. But watching Louis do it was a totally different story. He turned around and leaned over the desk just as Harry had said, and in the silence of the room Harry could hear Louis' breathing, sounding choppy and scared.

"You okay, Lou? You don't have to do this if you don't want. I'm sorry if I wa-"

"No, it's okay. I'm just nervous is all." Louis piped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"No need to be nervous, baby. I'm gonna take good care of you, I promise." Harry comforted, leaning over Louis' delicate body so he could kiss him on his shoulder. He heard Louis exhale one last time before he game him a nod, resting his head on his arms.

Harry then ran his hands down Louis' body, feeling the curve of his back before his hands were rested directly on his bum. He lifted the skirt and bit down onto his lip at the sight. Louis' ass looked so much more round and plump at this angle, the black panties looking simply delicious on his golden skin. He didn't know how his whole body managed to be that tone, but either way, he loved it.

"You look so good, baby." Harry more or less moaned. He attempted to keep his composure but was far from it, because Louis was right here in front of him, and he was finally going to do this. "Look so good for me."

He hooked his fingers over the waistband of the knickers and pulled them down to where the stockings began, practically drooling from the thought of everything he wanted to do. He kneaded at Louis' cheeks, spread them, and then leaned down and licked a thick stripe on his hole. He felt Louis tense and heard a high pitched whine emit from his throat, and heard shuffling up on his desk.

"Everything okay up there?" He asked, because he really didn't expect that kind of reaction from him.

"Oh- fuck, yes, do that again, please." Louis begged, sounding desperate in his plea. And Harry did, he did do it again and he didn't know who was loving it more, himself or Louis.

He licked on his hole once more, and teased around the rim before he delved the tip of his tongue into him, almost needing to hold him down from the exaggerated reaction he earned from him. He didn't think that Louis would behave in such a manner but honestly, Harry was so very fond of it. It made him know that he was doing good, let him be aware of what he was doing.

Every time Harry would press his tongue into Louis' hole, he could feel him go stiff, and the sounds he was making, god, those sounds. The little whimpers and whines he would voice every time Harry did something he liked. Harry didn't know why he had waited so long to do this, to make Louis feel good, make it known that he really does want him to be his.

"More, moremoremore, Mr. Styles, please." Louis panted, sounding so wrecked already.

"You want more, baby?" Harry inquired, rubbing circles into Louis' fleshy cheeks as he watched him nod above him. He did want to give Louis more but he wanted to try something first, wanted to see how Louis would react. He had mentioned it earlier but couldn't remember what Louis had said, so.

He brought his hand up and then smacked it down onto Louis' arse, a sharp sound echoing through the room and a hurried gasp coming from Louis, followed by a moan. "Fuck-" Louis began, but was cut off when Harry spanked him once again, watching a red hand print raise onto his honey-dipped skin. He was savoring every living moment of this.

"You like that, baby?" Harry grunted, bringing his hand down once again and hearing a whimper come from Louis.

"Y-Yes sir." Louis choked out, moaning once again when Harry slapped his bum one last time. He was enjoying this too much, he needed to get the foreplay over with so he could just fuck Louis into next week.

"Roll over, come on." He demanded, grabbing Louis by the hips and flipping him so he could see his face.  His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving, and his cock was lying heavy and thick on the bottom of the little dress, pre-cum wetting the front of it. He had his legs spread and practically ready, and Harry didn't think he had been any more turned on in his life. "Jesus fuck, I need to get inside of you now." Harry groaned, but before he could get his clothes off Louis was wrapped around him, his lips furiously moving against Harry's and his petite little hands going to unbutton Harry's shirt. 

He grabbed the sides of Louis' face and held him in place as he licked on his bottom lip, dipping his tongue into his mouth and humming at the taste that he hoped would become all too familiar in the future. He felt Louis pull away so he could stroke his chest, his hands feeling on the swallows on his chest and down to his abs (which he earned from going to the gym every Tuesday, thank you very much.).

"God, you're so fit." Louis marveled, his bright blue eyes wide in amusement. 

"Not so bad yourself." Harry chuckled, directing Louis' hands down until they were hovering over his belt, and he knew that Louis had gotten the idea quickly enough. Because then he was unbuckling the belt and unzipping his pants. Harry held his breath as Louis pulled them down, letting them drop to the floor, leaving him in his unbuttoned dress shirt and his boxers.

Harry pulled the boxers down, and his cock was released from it's restrictions. He saw Louis lick his lips at the sight, but he only laughed and whispered into Louis' ear,"Some other time, yeah?"Before he kissed his cheek and pulled himself back.

He grabbed the base of his cock and pulled on it a few times as he got rid of the stockings on Louis' legs, letting them fall to the floor. And then he was stepping up to Louis and giving him a lust-filled kiss, his mind turning to near fuzz. He had to do this right now or he might've just come right in his pants, dear God.

He opened one of his drawers on his desk and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, and squirted a dollop onto his fingers and spread it on three of them. He then brought his hand down to Louis' hold and circled a finger around his rim, feeling Louis let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, it's okay." Harry reassured him, smiling and leaning down to give Louis a kiss on his neck. As he press his first finger in he bit down on his skin, feeling him clench uncontrollably. He pushed in slowly until he was in knuckle deep, leaving a squirming and panting Louis. He moved his finger in and out a few times until he thought he could take another, and pushed in a second finger. He scissored his fingers to give him a nice stretch, and if Louis seemed to be feeling pleasure now, he couldn't wait to have his cock inside of him.

As he inserted a third finger, he curled them up a bit, and from the way Louis was shaking and begging for more, Harry could tell that he had hit that sweet spot. He moved lower and bit dock on Louis collarbone, and suckled on it gently as he spread his fingers even more and tried to stretch him out so that he could take him comfortably. Yeah, Harry couldn't wait to fuck him, but really, Louis' comfort was just as important as him own.

"You think you're ready?"

He smirked as Louis nodded, and pulled his fingers out, grimacing at the squelching sound it made. He used the left over lubricant to get his dick ready, and spread it evenly all over. He had been anticipating this for so long, he didn't know how long he would last.

As he pressed the tip of his cock against Louis' hole, he heard him gasp and felt his hands tighten on his shoulders. "F-fuck, oh god-" Louis whined, his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck, come on."

Harry pushed in further, and went achingly slow until his hips were pressed snugly against Louis' bum. He reached down and heaved the backs of Louis' knees onto his shoulders, and bent over and began to move his hips back and forth into Louis. 

He kissed Louis' sloppily, the embrace mostly consisting of heavy pants and moans. He could feel his skin burning as he fucked into Louis, his heart racing and his whole mind becoming a blur into existence. He was on fire, the room felt so hot and he could feel a sheath of sweat forming on his chest and his arms as he held onto Louis' hips, his fingertips digging into his skin.

"Shit-" Harry grunted mid-kiss, biting down on Louis' lower lip as he felt his ass clenching around his cock uncontrollably. He looked down between them and the sight of Louis' little dress, the ribbon in his hair, the fact that his face was so red and there were tears almost forming at the corners of his eyes, it was almost too much to handle.

Almost,

"You gonna come for me, baby? Make me proud?" Harry groaned, moving so that he could kiss behind Louis' ear. He wanted to make him come so bad, wanted to hear the way he sounded, wanted to see how he looked as he completely fell apart.

"Yes, yes sir, please make me come, I wanna come for you, please sir." Louis cried out, tears falling from his eyes and onto his cheeks. Harry wiped them away with his thumb and kissed his cheek. He then reached down and grabbed Louis' cock and fisted at it, watching Louis' expression closely.

And then, just like that, Louis came, his hot cum spurting out onto Harry's hand and his outfit. The only way to describe the look on his face was pure bliss, cherry colored lips opened in a little 'o' as he let out a broken moan, his eyes flying open and his whole body nearly convulsing at the power of his orgasm. 

Harry couldn't take it anymore, his abdomen burning from the wave of pleasure he was feeling. He let a gasp escape from his throat as he came, his fluids filling Louis' hole as his thrusts stuttered to a stop. That was probably the best sex he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, if he did say so himself.

He sat there for a minute in complete awe before he pulled out, holding into Louis because, well, he seemed so limp that if Harry were to let go, he might've fallen straight to the floor.

He picked Louis up bridal style and kissed his forehead before he carried him to his room and lied him on the bed. He stripped him of the clothes he was wearing and took off his own shirt, and threw them to the dirty clothes. Louis looked absolutely exhausted, his chest looking like his lungs had to work too hard and his neck and face covered in a flush.

"You okay, Lou?" He asked, moving his fringe from his forehead. He saw him nod and smile peacefully, giggling once again. Harry loved that, how he would just laugh at the oddest of times. It made everything seem less serious than it might've actually been.

"I'm just fine Mr. Styles. Thank you for that." He murmured, pulling Harry down for a sweet and delicate peck to his lips.

"Please, call me Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty endings idk why I need to keep reminding y'all of that BUT I hope you liked it becAUSE I SURE AS FUCKING HELL DID FUCK


End file.
